Disparu
by z3k0
Summary: Allen a disparu. Tout le monde demande à Kanda s'il l'a vu , et ça lui tape sur les nerfs.


**_NOTE DE L'AUTEUR_** : désolé si c'est un peu mal écrit , je n'ai malheureusement pas d'excuse pour ça

(〃0 - 0〃;)

si vous n'avez pas vu l'animé , ou lu le manga , les chances que vous ne compreniez pas certaines choses sont probables / seulement , je serais ravi de vous éclairer sur certains points si vous le demandez ! (óò)ﾉ

Il y aura un petit moment Yullen , mais rien de très explicite en soi.

il n'y a pas de chronologie précise par rapport au manga , mais sachez juste que c'est avant que le Maréchal Cross ne disparaisse :)

Petite chose avant la lecture : je suis encore une apprentie sur , alors désolé s'il y a quelques manipulations maladroites de mise en page au travers du texte x)

ps : _Moyashi_ est le surnom qu'attribue Kanda à Allen, parce que celui-ci est son cadet ( MOYASHI : pousse de soja )

p.ps : _Bakanda_ est le surnom qu'attribue Allen à Kanda. C'est un jeu de mot entre BAKA ( idiot ) et Kanda.

BONNE LECTURE ! :3

 **RÉSUMÉ**

Allen a disparu.

Tout le monde demande à Kanda s'il l'a vu , et ça lui tape sur les nerfs.

—,—

Allen Walker était porté disparu depuis quarante-huit heures. Juste avant d'être enfermé dans les cachots de la Congrégation, il s'était éclipsé sans demander son reste. Il n'était pas dans sa chambre ; ni aux terrains d'entraînement ; ni dans la forêt qui entourait la Congrégation. Ce qui était doublement inquiétant était qu'il n'était pas dans l'Arche et encore moins au réfectoire. Pendant vingt-quatre heures , plus de la moitié de la Congrégation avait guettée une touffe de cheveux blancs et un pentacle rouge entrer dans le réfectoire , en vain. Les soupçons s'étaient tournés vers Jeff , le cuisinier en chef. Komui lui avait le plus sérieusement au monde demandé s'il apportait de la nourriture secrètement à L'exorciste.

Jeff avait nié les accusations , même sous les yeux doux de Lenalee.

La Congrégation de L'Ombre remuait ciel et terre pour trouver Allen depuis quarante-huit heures. Même Link , son garde du corps imposé de force séchait et ne le trouvait pas. Timcampy était lui-aussi disparu , et la section scientifique ne parvenait pas à le capter. Et puis merde , il ne pouvait pas passer inaperçu : il était la clé de la Guerre Sainte !

La situation était sérieuse , d'autant plus que le cas du blandinet s'aggravait au fil du temps. Allen Walker , exorciste qui se battait comme un fauve contre les Akumas et les Noah , avait un pied dans le camps ennemi !

Avec les événements précédents , le presque-réveil de Néah et la proposition du Comte , les craintes s'était avérées être juste : Allen était le réceptacle du Quatorzième , et celui-ci pouvait se réveiller à tout moment.

Malgré cela , il semblait un peu normal que l'anglais veuille s'isoler , avant de revenir. Il encaissait tout , en se plaignant rarement. Sauf que certains membres de la Congrégation pensaient que le blandinet avait rejoint le camp ennemi. L'avis de la Congrégation était mitigé , mais les proches amis D'Allen était persuadé qu'il était juste dans les parages. Dans tous les cas , il fallait trouver rapidement Allen.

Kanda soupira bruyamment , rangeant Mugen dans son fourreau. Le Moyashi était absent , et cela emmerdait bien le japonais. Mine de rien , Allen mettait une sacrée ambiance au sein de L'Organisation , et l'Asiatique en avait marre de voir les têtes de déterrés qu'affichaient tout le monde. C'était franchement déprimant , et le brun n'avait pas besoin de ça avec la mort D'Alma qui était encore récente. Il fixa le pantin et son sourire maigre qui lui faisait face , et ferma les yeux quelques instants.

 _Où qu'tu sois moyashi , crois-moi qu'tu vas morfler si j'te retrouve_.

Le japonais rouvrit les yeux , tourna le dos au pantin , et réajusta sa queue de cheval. Il quitta le dojo où il s'entraînait et traversa les longs couloirs de la Congrégation. Il ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans manquer de se faire écraser le pied par un scientifique , un exorciste ou un traqueur.

« Yû ! »

Ledit Yû s'arrêta en plein couloir , posa la main sur le manche de Mugen et se retourna lentement. Une tignasse de feu traversait la foule , et s'arrêta juste devant l'Asiatique.

« As-tu vu Allen ? demanda Lavi , réellement soucieux.

Kanda était le genre de type à laisser les autres dans leurs merde , ou à les enfoncer dans le meilleur des cas. Peut-être qu'il avait vu Walker mais ne pipait mot ? Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et soupira lourdement. C'était au moins la septième personne qui lui posait la question depuis le début de la journée , et ça lui tapait sur les nerfs .

— Est-ce que la réponse est marquée sur mon front ? Pas que je sache , et puis pourquoi j'aurai vu l'Moyashi ? rétorqua méchamment Kanda , tuant du regard le rouquin. Celui-ci eut un sourire malicieux en coin , et répondit du tac au tac :

— Je sais pas Yû. T'es le seul qui participe pas aux recherches , tu dois bien savoir quelque chose !

Un gloussement s'échappa de Lavi , et Kanda dû se faire violence pour ne pas le frapper avec Mugen. Oui , le japonais n'aimait personne - à part Alma mais c'était de l'histoire ancienne maintenant qu'il était mort - , et il le faisait clairement savoir. C'était la plupart du temps réciproque , d'ailleurs. En plus , Lavi jouait avec le feu , en l'appelant Yu. L'envie de le cogner faisait battre le sang aux tempes de Kanda.

— Fous-moi la paix , où je te tranche un bras. lâcha froidement le brun en tournant les talons. »

—

La ville était toujours vive , grouillante et bruyante de monde. Kanda marchait avec prudence , jetant des regards furtifs ça et là. Il n'était pas comme Allen , il ne pouvait pas savoir qui était un Akuma ou non. La foule était son ennemie , elle pouvait très bien se jeter sur lui pour le tuer. Ça n'aurait pas surpris Kanda. Il tuait des Akuma à longueurs de semaine , depuis son réveil. Il avait été créé pour ça après tout. Si le japonais se baladait en territoire ennemi , c'est parce qu'il cherchait Allen. Kanda en avait suffisamment marre qu'on lui rabatte les oreilles avec ce fichu maudit ! Mais c'était aussi parce qu'il devait remercier le Moyashi. Celui-ci , avec son cœur trop gentil avait renié un ordre venant d'un supérieur parce qu'il voulait qu'Alma passe ses derniers instants avec Kanda. Le brun le savait , il n'y en aurait pas deux qui lui aurait offert cette chance.

Le japonais lâcha un putain quand quelqu'un lui fonça dedans. Yû avait horreur des contacts , physiques ou non. Personne n'avait le droit de lever la patte sur lui , il n'était l'ami de personne bon sang !

« Excusez-moi !» cria presque aussitôt l'imbécile qui lui était rentré dedans.

Il se recula de quelques pas et se pencha en avant. Le brun le détailla vaguement , lâchant son tsk habituel. Kanda fut vexé par la réaction de l'inconnu. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était japonais qu'il se mettait forcément à genoux ou se penchait en avant pour s'excuser ! — et puis , encore fallait-il une raison au brun de s'excuser. Ils étaient en Angleterre , bon sang ! Réprimant son envie de meurtre pour cet affront plutôt involontaire , Kanda s'apprêtait à contourner l'imbécile. Seulement , au moment même où il comprit , Allen était déjà loin derrière lui. L'exorciste jura et fit volte-face , Mugen à la main.

Allen avait été reconnaissable parce qu'il avait un accent anglais unique et quelques mèches blanches dépassaient de son bonnet trop grand. De plus , qui , parmi la foule , savait parler japonais et que Kanda l'était lui-même ? Comme s'il poursuivait un ennemi — c'était le cas , d'un certain point de vue — Kanda n'hésita pas à bousculer tout le monde et à hurler pour qu'on lui fasse de la place.

 _Si tu crois m'échapper , Moyashi !_

Les pouvoirs de l'Innocence ne pouvaient pas être utilisés en public , sauf si une cible à abattre se présentait. Or , Allen était la cible actuelle de Kanda. Peut-être pas à abattre, mais il restait une cible. Bien vite , Allen disparu au détour d'une rue et le brun dû s'arrêter net dans sa course-poursuite. Le Moyashi avait disparu , ou tout du moins Kanda ne le voyait plus.

« Tsk. La Congrégation l'cherche depuis deux jours et il s'enfuit dès qu'il me v...» Kanda s'arrêta dans sa phrase.

Peut-être que sur le moment , Allen n'était pas Allen , mais Néah ? La colère de l'épéiste fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Tout était de la faute à Allen , à Néah et au Comte Millénaire ! Kanda ne donnait pas cher la peau du Quatorzième s'il arrivait à l'attraper.

Ni une ni deux , Yû s'engouffra dans un cul de sac et sauta aisément jusqu'en haut du mur. Cela allait faire plus de huit ans qu'on lui avait appris à sauter comme une grenouille ! Sauter jusqu'au toit le plus proche ne demanda pas plus d'effort que pour le mur. Kanda jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui et vit Allen , collé contre les briques d'une cheminée. Peut-être se croyait-il à l'abri ? L'asiatique eut un sourire en coin , et toute en agilité et discrétion , sauta de toit en toit jusqu'à la cheminée d'Allen.

« Qu'est-ce tu fous , Moyashi ?» demanda t-il , mettant sa lame sous la gorge du blandinet.

Celui-ci sursauta et leva son regard ambré vers sa Némésis. À la Congrégation , tout le monde était habitué à ce que Kanda dégaine Mugen à tout bout de champ. Allen n'était pas très surpris.

« Je profitait d'un peu de tranquillité , pourquoi t'es là , Bakanda ?

— Tout l'monde te cherche , et toi tu t'la coule douce ? Putain mais dîtes moi que je rêve ! siffla Kanda , ignorant la question et fusillant du regard l'autre exorciste.

Avouer à voix haute qu'il voulait juste remercier Allen , c'était presque compliqué pour le japonais. C'était comme s'avouer qu'Alma était mort , pour de bon et qu'il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible.

— J'ai bien le droit d'être seul de temps en temps bordel ! répondit Allen , se levant et repoussant Mugen. Tu crois que ça m'amuse ?

— Je suis tenté d'le croire ! Tu disparais du jour au lendemain et Lenalee chiale presque parce que t'es pas là !

— Elle pleure pour moi ?

Visiblement , Allen ne comprenait pas le sous-entendu de Kanda. Le blandinet fixait son aîné les sourcils froncés , conscient d'avoir raté quelque chose.

— Oh te fais pas plus imbécile que tu n'l'est ! Ça crève les yeux que depuis ton arrivé à la Congrégation , elle t'fais les yeux doux !

— Jaloux , Bakanda ?

— Certainement pas !»

Les deux garçons se fixèrent droit dans les yeux , penchés l'un vers l'autre. Leurs fronts se touchaient presque , et leurs nez se frôlaient. Au bout de quelques minutes ,Kanda brisa le silence.

« Merci , Moyashi. Pour moi et ...Alma.

Allen se redressa , surpris que son aîné le remercie. Il se gratta la nuque , un peu gêné. Si Kanda était là , c'est qu'Alma..

— Ben... de rien , je suppose.

— Tu devrais rentrer à la Congrégation. Vaux mieux qu'tu rentre par toi-même qu'on vienne te chercher par la peau du cul.

— Tellement de gentillesse.

Allen s'asseya sur le toit , et soupira.

— J'peux savoir pourquoi t'es parti sans rien dire ?

— Je voulais souffler un coup. Quitter l'ambiance de la Maison.. Lenalee , Lavi et tout le reste allaient me coller alors bon.. Pas que je sois contre eux , mais ils ont tendance à être un peu envahissants. C'est bien parce qu'avec toi , t'es pas envahissant.

Kanda s'installa à côté de son cadet et balança ses jambes au dessus du vide. Il ricanna.

— J'dois me sentir flatté ?

— C'est comme tu le sens.»

Un ange passa. Le ciel commençaient à se teinter de rouge , de rose et de bleu foncé. Sous leurs pieds , les commerçants commençaient à fermer leurs boutiques et les ruelles se vidaient petits à petits.

« Où est Tim , au faite ?

— Partit chercher de la nourriture pour moi.

— J'vois.

Allen hésita quelques instants. Il fixa le vide , la ruelle et les ombres qui s'allongeait progressivement au sol.

—... Je sais plus quoi penser , en ce moment. Je sais pas si Mana m'a élevé parce que je suis le réceptacle de Néah , si mon maître savait si je l'étais ou pas. Je sais même pas si je serais toujours là demain , ou si ce sera le Quatorzième qui prendra ma place. »

Kanda ne répondit rien. Son regard fixait le vide , mais il écoutait Allen avec attention. Il connaissait parfaitement ce sentiment de ne pas avoir sa propre identité , ou d'en douter. Après tout , Kanda n'était que la réincarnation d'un autre exorciste mort au combat.

« Te mets pas à douter , Moyashi. Si toi tu doutes , alors c'est la fin de tout.» fit Kanda avec un sourire en coin.

Allen eut un hoquet amusé.

« Il est là , en haut ! »

Les deux garçons eurent un sursaut et se jetèrent un coup d'œil rapide , avant de baisser les yeux au sol. Il y avait trois Traqueurs , deux exorcistes et Link.

« Bakanda , me dit pas que tu as pris ton golem avec toi !? demanda Allen , se tournant vers ledit Bakanda — l'équipe scientifique avait crû bon de capter le signal de Kanda pour savoir s'il avait retrouvé Allen.

— C'est de ma faute maintenant ?! C'est pas moi qui me suis barré et qui suis recherché ! Et j't'ai dit de rentrer par toi-même pour éviter d'aggraver ta situation , plus qu'elle ne l'est ! »

Soudainement , des papiers blancs et rectangulaires s'enroulèrent autour d'Allen. Celui-ci eut une grimace douloureuse , tandis qu'il tombait du toit grâce à une force invisible. Il s'écrasa au sol , aux pieds de Link.

Kanda sauta du toit , et foudroya du regard le blondinet.Allen allait rentrer à la Congrégation , et Dieu seul savait ce qui allait lui arriver.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **des avis sont toujours les bienvenus :).**


End file.
